Onodera Ritsu's Surprising Erogenous Zones
by MorallyEvil
Summary: What happens when Takano finds out that Onodera has more sensitive spots than the ones he knows of? Originally intended to be a one-shot, but considering making it into a drabble fic
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of the cycle and it'd been days since Onodera and Takano had set foot in their apartments. Somehow, despite their bloodshot, half-lidded eyes and dark circles, they made it out of the train without falling asleep. As they dragged their lifeless bodies up the streets and towards their apartments, Onodera yawned at a rate of fifty thousand yawns per minute while Takano consistently stared at him.

"What?" Onodera questioned, irritated.

"You look like a walking corpse."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"That's a charming shade of purple you have under your eyes, what brand of eyeshadow did you use?" Takano smirked, the corners of his lips quirking upwards.

"Well, sorry if I'm not used to going days without sleeping, like you!" Onodera exclaimed.

Takano chuckled and inched closer to him, slipping his hand into Onodera's. Onodera flushed and tried to yank his hand away, but Takano held on tightly, refusing to let go. Onodera sighed, too tired to bicker. Hand in hand, they made their way towards their apartment block.

As soon as the lift door closed, Takano shoved Onodera against the wall and planted a rough kiss on his lips. Onodera widened his eyes and chapped lips rubbed hastily against each other. Takano nibbled on Onodera's bottom lip before sliding his tongue in his mouth. Onodera's moaned as he traced his hands through Takano's raven hair. Onodera cursed silently as his pants started to feel tighter.

When the elevator stopped, Takano pulled away from the kiss and dragged Onodera across the hallway and into his apartment. As soon as they entered the apartment, Takano slammed the door shut and ravished Onodera's mouth again, not giving him a chance to protest.

When they finally reached the bedroom, Takano pushed Onodera onto his bed, sucking softly on his neck. As Takano used one hand to swiftly undo Onodera's pants and the other to slide up his shirt, Onodera trembled and tried to pull back.

"T-Takano-san.. Stop.. We haven't showered in da- Ah!" Onodera's half-hearted protest was cut short by a high-pitched yelp as Takano tweaked his nipple.

"Shut up and enjoy." Takano stoically replied, tugging down Onodera's jeans and slipping his hand into his boxers while the other continued teasing his nipples, drawing gasps from Onodera. Onodera arched his back and moaned softly as Takano started stroking his hard member. As Onodera writhed in pleasure beneath him, Takano started leaving a trail of hickeys beginning from the nape of Onodera's neck.

"Mmm!" A moan slipped out of Onodera's mouth as Takano sucked on his nipple. He pumped Onodera faster as he licked his way down his abdomen, thriving on the pleasured moans and gasps escaping Onodera's lips. When Takano finally licked his way to Onodera's hips, he eyed his member hungrily before smirking and taking the head into his mouth, sucking it softly.

"Aaah!" Onodera cried as he threw his head to the side and clutched onto the bedsheets. He was intoxicated in a state of bliss as Takano's skillful mouth clamped down on his entire length, sucking steadily. Onodera bit down on his lip to prevent sounds from escaping his mouth, resulting in breathless whimpers. As Takano bobbed his head up and down, sending thrilling shivers through Onodera's body, Onodera started tugging at Takano's mousy jet-black hair, panting heavily.

"Takano-san.. I'm.. I'm gonna.." Onodera exclaimed, in between gasps and moans. Hearing this, Takano sucked even harder, eliciting pleasured cries and driving Onodera over the edge. Finally, with a loud moan, Onodera spilled his seed into Takano's mouth. Takano smirked and swallowed his sweet load eagerly. He then hastily prepared Onodera with his fingers; they both knew Onodera didn't need much preparation.

"Lift your hips." Takano demanded. Onodera did as told.

"Ahh!" Onodera let out a painful yelp as Takano rammed his thick member into Onodera's hot cavern.

"Hurt?" Takano asked, thrusting in short, shallow movements.

"A.. a little bit.." Onodera flushed beet red as he gazed at Takano through lusty, half-lidded eyes.

"Good." Takano grinned smugly as he starting thrusting into Onodera mercilessly. Onodera's face was contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure, as Takano captured his lips in a breath-taking kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as moans and pants echoed and bounced off the four walls of the room. Drowning in passion and desire, they explored each other's mouth as they continued making love with such unrestrained ferocity neither of them would be surprised if Onodera ended up limping the next day. When Takano finally pulled away from the kiss, Onodera let out an unintended whimper, causing him to blush crimson red, whipping his head to the side. Takano took this chance to suck the nape of his neck gently. In the midst of leaving hickeys all over Onodera's neck, something caught Takano's attention.

The area around Onodera's ear was red. Not crimson red, not auburn red, just red. Like he was blushing through his ears. Takano never realized this; he stared at his ear for a few seconds, curiosity bubbling within.

"Takano.. Takano-san?" Onodera said breathlessly, wondering why Takano stopped. Takano gazed at the reddened area even more. And suddenly..

"_Ah!_" Bingo! Takano lit up with a subtle conniving smile. He'd licked the area just behind Onodera's ear and was given a delicious moan in return. Another spot to be added to Takano's mental list(a very long one, for your information), "Onodera Ritsu's erogenous zones". Onodera's hands shot up to cover his mouth frantically.

Determined to put this newfound information to use, Takano began pounding into Onodera relentlessly as he licked and kissed around his ear gently. Onodera clung onto Takano for dear life as he panted heavily; his world began to spin as Takano rammed into his sweet spot over and over while teasing all the correct sensitive spots. His body convulsed with pleasure as his member throbbed painfully, craving release. Takano realized this and started stroking Onodera's cock feverishly.

"Haa… aaahh! I.. I'm.." Overwhelmed with lust, Onodera couldn't form coherent words anymore. He threw his head back as he hit a blinding orgasm, strings of white coating Takano's defined torso. Takano climaxed seconds later, collapsing on top of Onodera.

Takano placed a chaste kiss on Onodera's forehead and rolled over, one arm stretched out over Onodera's chest and pulling him close. Nuzzling his face against Onodera's, Takano fell asleep almost instantly. Feeling equally exhausted, Onodera yawned softly and drifted off into slumber as well.

* * *

"Gahh!" Onodera picked himself off the wooden floor. He awoke in a sticky mess and when he tried to get to the bathroom to take a shower, his hips gave out the second he stood up, flinging him towards the ground.

"Ow.." Onodera rubbed his sore ass as he surveyed the room.

_This place reeks of sex, sweat and shame… last night must have been intense..,_ He thought to himself as he hurried off to the bathroom.

When he emerged from bathroom, clean and fresh, he walked towards the living room and perked up at the smell of eggs, toast, and coffee. _As usual, he has a proper breakfast. _Onodera rolled his eyes, annoyed at the thought of drinking energy drinks for breakfast every morning while Takano has sandwiches and coffee. _Well, actually it's because I wake up later than he does..and maybe because I have to dig for my work clothes in my pile of unwashed and unfolded clothes…and also.._ and yet again, Onodera has managed to depress himself, with the help of no one but himself.

"What's with the long face early in the morning?" Takano asked, sitting down and taking a sip of coffee.

"Just comparing your apartment to mine and sulking at the huge contrast…" Onodera stated truthfully, taking a seat.

"Ha! Then maybe it's about time for you to clean up that pig sty you call an apartment!" Takano smirked.

"I'm going to! I'm just.. always busy.."

"Today's a Saturday, so you have no excuse."

"No way! Saturdays are my days off, I'm not going to clean up on a Saturday!"

"Tomorrow."

"I have.. something on.. tomorrow.."

"That smells like a load of bull!"

"Shut up!"

"You can always live here with me, you know." Takano suggested nonchalantly. Onodera blushed at the thought.

"You know what, I think I can spare one Saturday to clean up my apartment…"

"You're a dick." Takano stated. Onodera clucked his tongue in annoyance and continued eating his breakfast. After a few minutes of silence, Takano finally voiced up,

"So… you're pretty kinky with your ears, huh?"

"Sh.. Shut up!" Onodera flushed and fumbled with his utensils as Takano chuckled.

* * *

**Hey there! Hope you liked that! This was originally intended to be a one-shot, but I might turn this into sort of a drabble fic.. I'm still undecided. In the meantime, if you liked it, it'd be great if you could leave some reviews/prompts for me, I'm horrible at thinking of cute fluffly stories to write up, so help from you guys would be great! ;) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

…_Hmm? Did I fall asleep…? _

"Gaaaa! What the hell are you doing?!" Onodera leapt as he woke up to the sensation of Takano's lips on his.

"You're cute when you're asleep."

"…Shut up…" Onodera flushed pink as he scanned the darkened office. Papers, books, paperclips and pens were strewn all over the place. A very dark atmosphere enveloped the room, looming with dreariness and desolation. A faint smell of death filled the room, and so did layers and layers of dust. A place that would no doubt chase any normal person away, but for Onodera it was just another cycle coming to an end.

"Ughh…" Onodera lifted himself off his chair as he packed his things lazily and walked towards the lift.

"You know… we _are _the only ones here…" Two hands stealthily slid around Onodera's waist as Takano whispered in his ear seductively. Onodera yelped when Takano gave his ear a playful lick.

"No way… no way! Not in the office!" Onodera tried to escape from Takano's death grip on his wrist as Takano dragged him back towards the office.

Pinning him against his desk with one hand around his waist and the other on his ass, Takano attacked Onodera's lips, slipping his skilled tongue into his mouth. Jabbing Onodera's tongue with his own, Takano gave Onodera's ass a slight squeeze, earning a small moan from his victim. Onodera reached up and ran his hands through Takano's hair, unconsciously pulling him closer. Shivers raced up Onodera's spine as he writhed helplessly below Takano. As his jeans started to tighten, Takano started nipping on Onodera's neck and unbuttoning his shirt.

Biting down on Onodera's neck, Takano tweaked his nipple, sending electrifying jolts of pleasure all over Onodera's body. As Takano continued teasing him, Onodera desperately rocked his hips against Takano, mewling softly.

Takano roughly connected their lips again as he began unzipping Onodera's pants and sliding his hand into his boxers. Onodera moaned as he felt Takano's hand wrapping around his throbbing cock, moving up and down in titillating, rhythmic motions.

Lost in a world of dancing tongues and thrilling shivers, Onodera breathlessly (and half-heartedly) said, "T-Takano-san… we have to stop…"

"Do you really want to?"

No reply. Takano smirked and quickened his strokes, sending Onodera over the edge.

"Mmm!" Onodera came as he moaned into Takano's mouth. Light-headed, Onodera tried to pull his pants back on but before he could, Takano flipped him around, bending him over his desk. Onodera gave a slight shriek as Takano licked the back of his ear, breathtaking chills down Onodera's body. His cock pulsating painfully, Takano unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers so fast, he could win an award. He then held onto Onodera's hips and positioned himself carefully.

"Takano-san… stop… we can't do this in the of- _Ahh!_" Onodera cried out as Takano slammed himself all the way to the hilt. Onodera's walls clenched tightly at the sudden intrusion, sending waves of pleasure up Takano's cock.

"You're.. so.. fucking… tight..!" Takano's eyebrows furrowed as he thrusted in and out of Onodera slowly. Onodera whimpered in pain and pleasure as Takano fucked him against his desk. Onodera's world started spinning as he clutched onto random sheets of paper on the table, panting and moaning blissfully.

Takano quickens his pace, driving deeper into Onodera savagely and hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

"Ahh! Takano-san.. not so h-ah! Not so hard..!" Onodera couldn't form a full sentence anymore, every word he said was either an incoherent mumble or interrupted by a moan. As he came closer to climax, his vision started to blur and his surroundings started to fade out. He seemed to hear Takano's voice calling out to him in the distance.

"Onodera… Onodera… Onodera…" Takano's voice echoed in his mind.

* * *

**"Onodera! Wake the fuck up!" **Onodera was jolted awake by Takano's boisterous roar. The office was empty, dark, and deserted. Exactly how it looked like in Onodera's dream.

"H..Huh?" Onodera muttered, disoriented and admittedly, horny. _That was a dream? Damn.._ _Wait no, good! _Onodera then spent a whole minute arguing with himself about the pros and cons of office sex.

"What the hell are you doing?" Takano bellowed, annoyed and walking towards the lift. "You sleep like a log, you know? I spent a good half an hour trying to wake you up!"

"Well, sorry that I _actually _do work instead of sitting at my desk and yelling at people all day!" Onodera gathered up his things and caught up with Takano.

"This, coming from someone who falls asleep on the job all the time?" Takano retorted. Onodera opened his mouth for a comeback, but came up with none and closed his mouth instead, rolling his eyes and grumbling in irritation. Takano realized this and grinned.

"Anyways, what were you dreaming about? I heard my name mentioned quite a few times…" Takano questioned smugly.

_Crap! He heard! What noises did I make when I was sleeping? _Onodera's face lit up in embarrassment as he nervously asked, "Wh… What exactly did you hear?!"

"Not telling you."

_God! He pisses me off! He definitely heard everything! _"J-just so you know.. It was a dream, alright? A dream! Nothing else!"

"Whatever you say…" Takano felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards as he looked at Onodera freak out about his dream. He decided not to tell Onodera was as quiet as a mouse when he was dreaming.

* * *

**Hi! This was prompted by guren666, well, not exactly what she wrote in her review, I changed it slightly… But I hope you guys enjoyed the major cockblock! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing in the first chapter and be sure to leave more reviews and prompts! I don't have a brain that can come up with fluffy ideas easily so help is definitely appreciated! **

**Also, this whole fanfic might ****feature some more of Onodera's sensitive.. places, but not every chapter will be about them, since there's only so many places in the human body that are sensitive.. haha! Anyways..**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Summer rays of sunlight filtered past the blinds into the room. Feeling the beams of sunlight warming his face, Onodera's eyelids fluttered open. After adjusting his eyes to the dimly-lit room, he glanced at the alarm clock. _Ugh, it's 5am on a Saturday, I can sleep more..._ Onodera yawned before rolling over, curling into a ball and shutting his eyes. They shot wide open again when he felt a warm breath creep across his neck. He threw his head upwards to see a sleeping Takano, inhaling and exhaling softly. _Oh, it's just Takano-san.._ Onodera closed his eyes again, drifting off into slumber. _It's funny how Takano-san seems so peaceful when he's asleep but a total asshole when he's awake..._

_Wait..._

"Takano-san?!" Onodera's yell bounced off the walls in the room as he leaped out of bed. "What the hell are you doing here?! Why are you on the same bed as me?!"

"Shut the fuck up! It's 5 in the morning!" Takano grabbed the sides of his pillow and wrapped them around his head, muffling his voice.

"And by the way, this is my god damn room!" Takano's voice emerged from the pillow.

"Eh...?" Onodera's eyes swept through his surroundings before widening in realisation.

"**EHHHHH?!** Why am I in your room?!"

"If you would shut up, I would gladly explain the situation!" Takano bellowed.

After a short moment of silence, Takano said ,"Yesterday night we went out for drinks after work and as usual, you blacked the fuck out after your 2nd drink, and I, again, had to carry all the way from the bar to my apartment. Now how about a word of thanks?"

"Th... thanks... And I don't black out after my 2nd drink! I happen to be very skilled at holding my liquor in college! I just lost my touch..."

"By holding your liquor do you mean not blacking out after 3 drinks? Amazing!" Takano remarked sarcastically, clapping his hands in awe.

"Shut up!" Onodera said before spotting something drooping over the bedside lamp that caught his attention.

"Umm.. Takano-san.."

"What?"

"Why am I shirtless?"

"... Figure it out yourself."

Onodera flushed bright red before stomping over to the bedside lamp, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head hastily. _Oh no... did something happen again last night? But my pants are still on... but there're hickies on my neck and my chest! But my pants are still on.. but I don't remember getting these hickies!_

"Gaahh!" Onodera ruffled his own hair in frustration as he mind-wrestled with the different scenarios that could've happened the night before. He headed to the bathroom.

_I seem to be walking fine... but I'm used to it now, so I can walk normally after we... we... don't get distracted, Onodera! Stay focused!_

"I can't believe you don't remember..." Takano entered the bathroom, half-naked(top half, obviously),leaning against the door frame.

"Remember _what_?!" Onodera exclaimed, frustrated. He was getting too confused.

"Nevermind..." Takano left the bathroom, leaving Onodera alone with his swirling thoughts. _Arghh! Did he say that to make me think we did something? Or did we actually do something? If something really did happen, I couldn't possibly not remember it, can I? Well actually there was that one time... but something like that doesn't just happen twice so easily! Ugh!_ Onodera splashed his face with water to calm himself down before walking into the living room.

Takano was making coffee, still half-naked, and asked,"So, you remember yet?"

"No... and I'm not going to let it affect me! And put a shirt on!"

"You know you're dying to know what happened... and you _know_ you like me without a shirt." Takano smirked seductively, handing Onodera a cup of coffee.

"No I'm not, and no I don't! I don't have to know what happened last night!" Onodera spluttered, cheeks colouring.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"S-stop staring at me!"

"I'm not staring at you."

"Yes you are!"

"Only because you were staring at me."

"I was not!"

"You were too, if you weren't, how would you know I was looking at you?"

"Ugh!" Onodera let out a noise of exasperation before giving up and drinking his coffee. Takano was inwardly snickering; bickering with Onodera was what kept him energetic.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You raped me in my sleep!" Onodera exclaimed suddenly.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't. I thought somebody didn't care to know?"

"I-I don't! I just think that.. I-" Onodera was silenced by Takano's lips capturing his.

"You're cute when you're overwhelmed." Takano resumed drinking his coffee nonchalantly.

"I-I'm not overwhelmed... and I'm not cute!" Onodera rubbed his lips, but Takano's taste lingered.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You took off my shirt, draped it over the lamp, left hickies on me, and fell asleep beside me, to make me think that we did something, didn't you! I know that truth now!" Onodera snapped his fingers in realisation, a smug smile gracing his face. However, seeing Takano's stoic expession raised his suspicions yet again. "Right? Right...?"

"Maybe." Takano smirked.

"You're saying this to throw me off again! We didn't actually do anything! Hah! I've got you now!"

"..."

"Wait no, you might be doing this because you want me to think that we did nothing so I won't be pissed!"

"..."

"No, that's exactly what you want me to think! Nothing happened!"

"..."

"Arghhhh!" Onodera pulled his hair in vexation and irritation, still trying to solve the mystery of the night before. Takano sipped his coffee, smiling in amusement as he watched Onodera go berserk over his own theories.

* * *

**Hi! Thanks for reading! :D No lemons this time cause I've been really busy this week, and any lemon that I write right now would turn out to horrible. This idea's just kind of been floating around in my mind for awhile, just mindless bickering over the two :) I hope you liked it, and as for whether or not they actually did the nasty, I'll leave it to you guys' imagination!**

**Also, I want to thank people who've been leaving reviews for me, you guys make my day! Please continue to leave reviews and get me through my long school days! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_He's so peaceful when he's asleep.. _Takano thought as he gazed at

Onodera, who was sleeping next to him. Watching Onodera's chest rise and fall with each intake of air brought him back to 10 years ago. Even back then in high school, he loved watching Onodera sleep. _I feel like a creep. Oh well._

_The resemblance between his sleeping form now and then is uncanny..._ Takano made tiny checkmarks on a list in his head; serene and peaceful, check. An incurable case of bedhead, check. Lying on his side with knees tucked in, check. Hickies trailing from neck to the rest of his body, check.

_Irresistably seducing_, check. Takano grinned as he leaned into Onodera, taking in his tranquility a few seconds longer, knowing it would dissipate the moment Onodera's eyelids pry apart. Just as Takano was about to capture Onodera's lips with his own, Onodera's eyebrows furrowed as his lips curled inwards, sealing his mouth tightly. Takano quirked an eyebrow, _this is interesting... _

Takano inched even closer to Onodera, determined to get his morning kiss. Onodera then turned his head towards his left. Takano grumbled, then tried to kiss him again. This time, Onodera swiftly flipped his head to the right, narrowly escaping Takano's lips. _Ugh, prude!_ Takano muttered under his breath, _who even avoids kisses in their sleep?! _After several more failed attempts at a morning kiss, Takano finally relented and slipped out of bed.

* * *

"Gahhhhh! What am I doing here?!" Takano sighed as Onodera once again, went through the routine of waking up in Takano's bedroom. _First, he realises where he is and freaks out. _

_Then, he puts clothes on and hurries out of my room._ Rustling noises emitted from the room as Onodera dressed himself hastily. When he stomped out of the room, flushed and frantic, he was still in the midst of buttoning his shirt.

_Finally, he spouts nonsense in a desperate attempt to deny the fact that we had sex the night before, and tries to escape. _

"H-hahaha... I must have gotten too drunk last night, sorry for causing you trouble, b-bye!" Onodera blabbered, still buttoning his shirt and avoiding eye contact with Takano at all costs.

_And I'd have to stop him._ Takano smirked as he stood up from his couch and walked over to Onodera, who was just about to open the door. Takano slammed his hand against the door from behind, causing Onodera to jump in shock.

"...Where do you think you're going?" Takano snaked his other hand around Onodera's waist, pulling him closer.

"U-uhh... to my apartment?" Onodera muttered, red-faced.

"Hmm.. but today's Valentine's, shouldn't you be with the one you love?" Takano whispered seductively as he gave Onodera's ear a playful nip.

"Yaaaa! D-don't lick weird places!" Onodera yelped as he twisted his neck to shield his ear from Takano's mouth.

"Ummmm... why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Onodera questioned, unbeknownst to the fact that he was eyeing Takano's abs with a little too much interest.

"Because you are wearing mine...?" Takano remarked sarcastically, looking pointedly as the shirt Onodera was wearing.

"Huh?_ ...Ehhhhh!_" Onodera's emerald eyes widened in realisation.

"Return it to me now." Takano said, both arms tugging at Onodera's shirt and unbuttoning it.

"P-pervert! Stop!" Onodera pushed Takano away while trying to rebutton his shirt.

After minutes of tugging and pulling, Takano seized the opportunity and planted a kiss on Onodera's lips. _Heh, got my morning kiss at last_! Needless to say, Onodera blushed crimson red.

"I-idiot..." Onodera mumbled, unconsciously rubbing his lips softly.

"I made coffee." Takano stated, flipping through his morning paper. Oodera sighed and walked towards the coffee table in defeat. He had yet again, failed to escape Takano's apartment on the morning after.

* * *

"Lemme in." Takano's voice echoed from the other side of the door.

Onodera folded his arms in annoyance and opened the door ever-so-slightly, "Why?"

"It's Valentine's day and a Sunday."

"So?"

"I'm bored."

"Then go find something to do!"

"...Can I do you?"

"..." Onodera tried to slam the door shut but-

"Wait wait wait! Just let me hang out at your apartment." Takano said, putting his weight on the door to stop Onodera from closing it. Onodera gazed at Takano for a while, before groaning and swinging the door open. Takano grinned and sauntered into the apartment triumphantly.

"You lead a boring life..." Takano yawned loudly. He's been in the living room with Onodera for hours, watching television.

"... Shut up..." Onodera rolled his eyes before mindlessly changing the channel.

"Not again... you're what they call a channel surfer, right? One of those people without social lives who sit at home watching TV all day, but can't decide on a channel?" Takano said._ Hit the nail right on the head! _Onodera thought as he felt himself sink deeper into his pool of self-pity with Takano's piercing words.

"..."

"I'm right, aren't I?" Takano grinned.

"...When are you getting out?"Onodera asked, subconsciously changing the channel again. Damn it! Onodera cursed silently when he realised what he did.

"Not leaving until we do something that couples do."

"...What, exactly...?" Onodera asked, dreading the answer.

"I don't think you'd understand if I described it, how about I just do a live demonstration?" Takano enthusiastically scurried towards Onodera.

"No, no, no! T-there's no need to be so gracious, hahaha!" Onodera dashed off to the other side of the room, waving his hands frantically, trying to chase Takano away. Takano chuckled, watching Onodera's futile attempt to escape his approach.

* * *

"Takano-san... stop..." Onodera panted as Takano bobbed his head skilfully, causing Onodera to quiver in pleasure. "I-it's not even evening y-_haa_!"

Onodera threw his head back and came, as a suppressed moan escaped his mouth. Unhesitantly, Takano swallowed everything in one gulp and kissed Onodera hungrily. Takano's eager tongue slipped into Onodera's mouth, prodding at his tongue excitedly. As their tongues fought for dominance, Takano ripped his shirt off and pushed Onodera onto the cold wooden floor, still lost in a world of swirling tongues. Takano then unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxers hastily, positioning himself on top of Onodera.

"T-takano-san... stop... seriously...!" Onodera whispered breathlessly between kisses.

"Why?"

"I... I'm still sore... from yesterday..." Onodera averted his gaze to the floor as he admitted, face red and glistening in sweat. Takano stared at him blankly for awhile, then exclaimed,"Aha!" and scurried off to the hallway, pulling his boxers up. And so Onodera was left in the middle of the living room, buck naked and extremely horny.

Hurried footsteps erupted from the hallway several seconds later, and Takano was seen running towards Onodera, a bottle in hand. Onodera squinted his eyes for a second before bulging them in embarrassment.

"Wh-where did you get that?!"

"I saw it in your bathroom the last time I was here. Just so you know, normal people keep it in their dresser drawers."

"I.. I didn't think I'd have any visitors!"

"...Let's just continue where we left off." Takano leaned towards Onodera, gazing into his emerald green eyes with desire. Meanwhile, he slicked his fingers with lube and slid into Onodera, making him flinch at the sudden intrusion. Noticing this reaction, Takano planted small, chaste kisses from Onodera's lips all the way to his chest, before sucking one of the pink buds, drawing sweet moans from Onodera. He then slid two more fingers into Onodera's puckered entrance, pumping them in and out of him slowly.

"Sorry, can't wait anymore, especially when you're making faces like that." Takano apologised half-heartedly as he poured the contents of the bottle onto his hard member and spread them evenly.

"W-what faces?!" Onodera covered his beet-red face as Takano pushed Onodera's legs up towards his chest, spreading them wider before slowly entering him.

"Haaa..." Onodera panted in pain and pleasure as his walls clenched tightly around Takano's cock, engulfing it in their wet heat.

"Loosen up a little bit..." Takano pushed Onodera's knees even higher as he pushed himself all the way to the hilt at a painfully slow speed. Onodera was trembling wildly, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. Takano kissed away his tears as he began thrusting into Onodera patiently.

"Mmm... _ah_!" Shivers of immense pleasure surged through his body everytime Takano hit his sweet spot.

"Ahh!" Onodera yelped as Takano increased the pacce mercilessly, plunging in and out of him madly, lost in passion and completely oblivious to his surroundings. Onodera struggled to keep up as Takano slammed into his sweet spot again and again, sending electrifying chills down his spine.

After countless moans, pants, and groans, Takano placed one hand on the back of Onodera's head and wrapped the other around Onodera's leaking cock. As he sucked on the nape of Onodera's neck, he started stroking Onodera's pulsating manhood. Onodera called out Takano's name over and over again, his nails digging into the Takano's back as he was pounded relentlessly.

"_Aaaahhh_!" Onodera cried out, arching his back as his release ripped through his body. Takano came shortly after that, collapsing onto Onodera.

Breathless and sweaty, Takano kissed Onodera's forehead, and asked, "Your body gonna be okay?"

"No..." Onodera muttered as his eyelids started to droop. Takano smirked and kissed him again.

_Damn, he's asleep. Did I really tire him out so much?_ Takano thought as he scooped Onodera up princess style, and carried him to his bedroom.

After ruthlessly dropping him onto the bed, Takano slipped in beside him and watched him sleep again. Onodera then turned to his side, facing away from Takano.

"You know, I'm really glad I got to spend Valentine's with you." Takano said, hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. The sheets rustled a little bit.

"I love you." More rustling of the sheets.

"I know you're awake, you know."

"Damn it!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hi guys! I thought I just had to post something on Valentine's, so here it is... truthfully speaking, I think this wasn't good.. but I spent a lot of time on it so I decided I should just post it. If you didn't like this, I understand but please continue following this story ;] I will do better next time! **

**On a brighter note, Happy Chinese New Year! I ate so many goodies during CNY...**

**Anyways, pleave leave a nice review/constructive criticism! Thanks! :]**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day! All the single people put your hands up! We gotta stick together! :]**


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm joining you for your hand-over." Takano barged into the conference room just as Onodera was about to enter.

"Umm.. what?" Onodera asked, still standing cluelessly by the door of the conference room.

"Hurry up, newbie. Everyone's waiting for you." Takano's voice boomed from inside the conference room. Onodera heaved an exasperated sigh as he entered the conference room and closed the door in annoyance.

At this point, you're probably a little confused, so let's back up a bit.

It is a tradition for new editors visit authors directly for hand-overs, and vice versa. Onodera was recently assigned a new, up-and-coming mangaka, Harukichi Ayumu. Fresh-faced and eager to take on the role of an ambitious young author, she volunteered to meet Emerald Division's own newcomer, Onodera Ritsu, right here in Marukawa. Tucked in the corner of the Emerald Division's office is a teeny-weeny conference room, which consisted of a ridiculously small, mahogany table, and pretty much nothing else. Due to the size of the conference room, the hand-over was originally supposed to only be between Onodera and Harukichi. However, just as the hand-over was about to start, Takano turned up out of the blue, uninvited, and joined in.

Which brings us to now. Confined within the 4 dull walls of the cramped conference room, Takano, Onodera, and Harukichi were all seated together around the tiny, squarish table. Onodera and Takano facing each other, on opposite ends of the table, and Harukichi adjacent to them. After a few seconds of lingering silence and awkwardness, Takano sent Onodera a reprimanding look.

"What?" Onodera questioned with a trace of irritation in his voice. Then he looked down at his papers and finally came to his senses and remembered that he was supposed to initiate the hand-over.

"Oh, sorry! Umm… nice to meet you, I'm Onodera Ritsu. Sorry for having you come all the way here for the hand-over…" Onodera cleared his throat nervously, introduced himself to Harukichi and stretched out his left hand.

"Oh, no it's okay, I'm Harukichi Ayumu, pleasure to meet you too." Harukichi's left hand shot out as well, making for an awkward handshake between 2 left hands. When they both realized that the handshake wasn't going well, they retracted their left hands and out came their right. At the exact same time.

"Aha.. hahaha…sorry about that…" Onodera forced out a strained laugh as he unconsciously scratched the back of his neck. _Wow, we are off to a _terrific _start!_

"And _that,_ is why I don't allow noobs to handle hand-overs on their own." Takano finally spoke up, his firm voice bouncing off the walls of the conference room. "Nice to meet you, I'm Takano Masamune."

Takano introduced himself with a dazzling smile and impeccable manners. The dimly lit room seemed to brighten up simply from the shine of his pearly whites. The contrast between the charismatic man in front of him now and the person he usually is sent Onodera into a daze for awhile. However, Harukichi seemed to hold her breath for a second as her eyes flashed a hopeful twinkle. Onodera was once again outshone by his superior, but that wasn't even the thing that was bothering him. _What the hell! He's always such an ass to me.. don't you fall for it, Harukichi, it's a trap!_

Onodera tuned out of their mundane conversation as he observed Takano's superb acting skills._ You're smiling so much, it's nauseating! Ugh, I'm gonna hurl. God, I sound like I'm jea- Hey! Stop laughing with her! _

"Onodera!" Takano slammed both his hands on the table as his blaring voice jolted Onodera from his thoughts.

"Huh?! W-what?" Onodera jumped, frantically reshuffling his papers for no particular reason.

"Nothing, just wanted to see your reaction." Takano said, earning chuckles and high-pitched "Oh, you're so funny"s from Harukichi. Onodera rolled his eyes in vexation and drifted away from their conversation topic yet again. He was currently resting his cheek against his right palm, emerald green eyes following every subtle, suggestive gesture Harukichi was making. Her little nods, smiles, chuckles, and playful touches had not gone unnoticed. _This girl's not easy… she's got experience! Look at her! Looking so interested in everything he says… and he's not even saying anything funny! Why is she laughing so much? Damn it! I need to focus… focus, Onodera! You've got work to do!_

"So, umm…!" Onodera was just about to get the conversation back on track when he felt something touch his left ankle. Something warm. Something that was _moving._

"Yes?" Harukichi asked.

"Oh… uhh, nothing! Carry on…" Onodera blabbered as he tried to kick whatever was on his ankle away. _Eww gross, is that a giant bug or something?! _Onodera shuddered at the thought of that. He didn't hate insects, but the image of having an overgrown millipede or something latch onto his ankle gave him the willies. _Oh god I'm creeping myself out…_ After mustering up some much-needed courage, Onodera tried his best to keep a straight face as he reached his arm below the conference table and tried to sweep away the "bug". Then, he felt it. The unmistakable friction of fabric against his finger. Onodera flinched in shock as he drew his arm back quickly. Wide-eyed, he stared at Takano with a subtle expression of disbelief. He was still chattering away with Harukichi about something which, Onodera could guarantee, wasn't about work. But for a split second, Onodera swore he saw Takano dart his eyes towards him, smirk, and then dart his eyes back to Harukichi, his lips still quirking ever so slightly.

_Is he kidding me?! In the middle of a meeting?! _ Onodera swung his legs back and forth swiftly to shoo Takano's legs away, but damn it, they were persistent! Takano, as usual, gained the upper hand and took advantage of Onodera's enthusiasm to tangle their legs together into a stubborn lock. Onodera began to fidget in his seat as he tried to wriggle his legs out of Takano's. After several seconds of struggling, he finally succeeded and lifted his legs up to sit cross-legged. _Heh, I win._ Onodera couldn't help but grin a little at his achievement despite the immaturity of it.

Then, a familiar warmth spread across his left calf slowly. Onodera cursed at the size of the table and the length of Takano's leg. _God damn his freakishly long legs and this microscopic table!_

_Alright, as long as I don't react to him, he will stop. I'm sure he will. _With that, Onodera put on his best poker-face(which wasn't actually very good) and tuned into their conversation.

"So how has your stay in Tokyo been?" Takano asked. _How can he be so nonchalant?! _ Onodera thought as Harukichi replied excitedly, tempting Onodera to roll his eyes. She then breaks into a tedious recount of her flight and her hotel and other equally dull topics. _Sweet lord, she's long-winded._

Meanwhile, the warmth around his calf has yet to lose hope, and has moved onto his thighs. _He's still not giving up… heh, maybe he's as bored as I am. He's probably not even listening to her at all. _Then, Onodera realized how quiet Takano actually was being. He was blinking and nodding a lot, with a vigilant look on his face, but not actually contributing anything to the conversation. _Ahahaha, he's not listening to her too! This girl could probably hold a conversation with herself! Wait no, it's my job to facilitate this meeting... I have to stop getting distracted!_

Onodera grabbed his papers again, determined to bring the conversation back to the main topic. It had steered off the path for way too long. Just as he was about to open his mouth again(for only around the 3rd time throughout the meeting), Takano's skillful foot inched closer towards his zipper, then backed off, lightly running it back and forth his thigh. _Well… I guess I _should _wait till she finishes talking to start…_

After several minutes of harmless massaging, Takano's foot finally travels up to the area around Onodera's zipper. He slowly rubbed his foot against Onodera's jeans, making the knots in his stomach tighten even more. _Oh no… this is bad…_ Onodera thought, trying his hardest to not get aroused. Then, another foot lands on his crotch.

"U-ummm!" Onodera abruptly stood up while Harukichi was still prattling on about her Tokyo experience. She seemed a little taken aback as silence ensued. "I… I think we should get started on work now…"

"Oh… oh! Sorry, I tend to run my mouth when I'm nervous… my apologies. So, about work?" Harukichi blushed a little in embarrassment.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to be rude…" Onodera sat down, flushed. _Nice going, that was _real _polite! _"Umm… so, we think that your idea is really great, but there's just a few suggestions that some of us have thought of…"

Onodera began suggesting ideas that he could pick out from memory. However, being the socially awkward 25-year-old he was, he held his papers upright, pretending to be reading from them so as to avoid unnecessary eye contact.

"You're holding the papers upside-down, genius." Takano pointed out condescendingly.

"Oh! Sorry! Ha…haha…" Onodera blushed in humiliation, readjusting his papers as he made a failed attempt to laugh it off. Fortunately for him, the meeting went well after that, without any further embarrassment or foot-action.

* * *

"Thanks! We look forward to working with you." Takano flashed one last 100-watt smile before escorting Harukichi out of the conference room.

"Thank you too, see you guys soon!" Harukichi waved and left.

"Horndog!" Onodera declared in a reprimanding tone as soon as the door shut closed. "Footsie during a meeting?!"

"Well, _somebody_ seemed to enjoy it, so I thought I was allowed to continue!"

"I-I didn't enjoy it!" Onodera cried.

"What, so I was the only one who noticed how turned on you looked just now?"

"Y-yes! I mean, I wasn't turned on at all! You wer-" Onodera was interrupted by a fleeting kiss.

"You're just too cute." Takano grinned and sauntered out of the conference room, leaving behind a red-faced Onodera.

"I…I'm not cute…" Onodera lightly brushed his lips with his fingers.

_I actually did kind of enjoy it though… what's wrong with me? Maybe I really am in lo-_

"**Onodera!** Get your lazy ass back to work!"

…_Nope._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Heyyy! Hope you liked this chapter! :D It's been awhile! I've been sick on and off these few weeks so I really wasn't in the mood to write, also, I didn't want to write just for the sake of writing and give you guys crap to read. Anyways, this chapter was inspired by KnuxadowManiac; it was an awesome idea, my brain juices literally(well maybe not) overflowed when I read your review!**

**P.S. It's already March! 2013 is passing by pretty damn quickly!**


	6. Chapter 6

Onodera was jolted out of sleep by the sound of his doorbell. He looked around to realise that he had fallen asleep in the living room. The cycle had recently ended and having lost countless nights of sleep, Onodera fell asleep within seconds of entering his apartment. Still slightly disoriented, he scratched his head, stretched his legs and yawned before he was interrupted by the doorbell again. _Gross, I didn't even change out of my clothes..._ Onodera got to his feet slowly, sniffing his shirt. _Oh God I stink! I have to change!_ Onodera rushed to the corner of the room, the spot where all the unfolded clean clothes go to. He dug through piles of underwear and pants, finally pulling out a plain grey t-shirt. Onodera frantically began unbuttoning his dress shirt when the person on the other side of the door began knocking the door.

"Coming!" Onodera called out, stumbling towards the door. He hastily tossed his dress shirt somewhere in the apartment, eyes blinded by the fabric of the t-shirt he was trying to put on.

"Damn it!" A loud smack was heard from the other side when Onodera accidentally knocked his head against the door.

"Yes?" Onodera spoke with a hint of irritation as he swung open the door, rubbing the back of his head.

"Happy Birthday." Before Onodera could react, Takano dived forward, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Onodera backed away, cheeks reddening significantly.

"What are you doing! People can see us!" Onodera asserted nervously as Takano let himself into his apartment.

"Not even gonna thank me for waking up at 8am to wish you a happy birthday? I could be blissfully asleep right now!"

"We both could be! Nobody told you to wake up this early! Anyways, thanks..." Onodera muttered out the last word as he picked up his dirty shirt(which had landed on top of the coffee table) and threw it in the laundry basket.

"You are most definitely not welcome. Now go get ready, cause it's a Saturday and we've got plans!"

"P-plans? What plans? And I haven't showered for days!"

"You'll find out when we get there. FYI, I would gladly bathe you if you are willing to."

"No!"

* * *

"Onodera, wake up." Emerald green eyes fluttered open at the sound of Takano's voice. Said green eyes gazed out the window in curiosity, catching faint images of boisterous teenagers, rose pink cotton candy, and colorful animal-shaped balloons. Ear-splitting screams pierced the air as roller coasters reached their peaks and accelerated downwards from incredible heights. The place was buzzing with excitement and although Onodera would never admit it, he was beginning to feel the excitement as well.

"The... amusement park?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Takano remarked as he got out of his car. Onodera rolled his eyes at his comment and followed him. Together they walked towards the entrance, got their tickets and entered the amusement park. Onodera gaped at his surroundings in astonishment, "Wow..."

"Hm? Haven't you ever been to a theme park before?" Takano raised an eyebrow.

"Well, no... I've seen it on television, but never bothered to actually visit one...," Onodera replied.

"Aaah, I see. Alright newbie, let's see if we could find one of those kiddy unicorn carousels that move at the speed of 1kph."

"N... no need! I'm sure I can handle the thrill rides!" Onodera folded his arms in irritation, flushing at Takano's condescendence.

"Sorry, is that too fast for you? I guess we can just try one of those mini car things we can rent and can drive at our own speeds...," Takano said, strolling off in a random direction.

"Don't just ignore what I say!" Onodera spat, hastily catching up to Takano. Despite his flushed cheeks and annoyed demeanor, Takano could almost swear that he caught a slight glimpse of a smile gracing his face. Onodera seemed to be looking forward to the day, and Takano couldn't help but feel optimistic as well.

The first place they went to was the haunted house. From the outside, it looked pretty crappy. But the inside of the house was actually fairly scary. When they entered, they were hit by a whoosh of cold air and a queer smell. It was eerily dark and cold, with cobwebs sprawled across the ceiling from corner to corner. It was nothing extraordinary, just the typical sound effects and displays of horror characters. Onodera didn't seem to be affected by the various animatronics. Instead, he seemed to find them strangely intriguing. _Guess he won't be clinging to me in fear..._ Takano sighed inwardly as he watched Onodera study the different horror effects attentively, eyes glimmering with interest. _Well, at least he looks happy_, Takano smiled. He was glad that the day was off to a good start.

As they explored further into the haunted house, they came across a cat. Or, something that looked like a cat. The lighting of the house made it difficult to see things clearly.

"Aw, how cute...," As they slowly approached the cat, Onodera stretched out an arm to pat it gently on its head. At that point, the cat looked up at Onodera with eyes flashing bright red, letting out a beast-like roar. Onodera leaped in fright, the high-pitched shriek he emitted sending Takano into roars of laughter. Onodera's cheeks filled with colour as he stomped further into the haunted house. Takano chased after him, still laughing up a storm.

After trying out the haunted house, Takano and Onodera went on a few more rides, slowly increasing the intensity of them. Such rides included the Mad Tea Party, in which Onodera thoroughly enjoyed the look of nausea on Takano's face, the Matterhorn, the Kamikaze, and so on. The last ride they got on was the Gravitron. The Gravitron was enclosed, so Onodera assumed it was just another one of those rides designed to make people dizzy by spinning repeatedly. This piqued his interest because he was absolutely looking forward to Takano's reaction, having seen how nauseous he got when they were in the spinning teacups. Takano, on the other hand, knew what went on in the Gravitron and obviously, he wasn't going to let that slip.

After waiting in line for god-knows-how-long, they finally set foot in the ride. The inside of the Gravitron was lined with dozens of dull blue panels, slightly tilted back. Onodera looked around for some sort of seat or platform for the riders to sit on, but found none. Takano then walked towards one of the panels nonchalantly, Onodera following behind, still unaware of how the ride was supposed to go. When he reached one of the panels, Takano stopped, turned around, and leaned against it. More questions arose in Onodera's head as he did exactly what Takano did.

"Um… is there supposed to be some sort of safety strap for this…?" Onodera asked, utterly confused. Before Takano had the chance to answer, the ride began to turn slowly. Onodera gulped, knots in his stomach tightening as the ride continued turning at an unbearably slow speed. After nearly half a minute of torturously slow turning, the ride began to spin at full speed, catching Onodera completely off-guard. The Gravitron began rotating faster and faster. Onodera was terrified, mainly due to the fact that the ride consisted of no safety precautions or measures whatsoever. Onodera helplessly tried to cling onto the sides of the panels, but they were of no comfort at all. Suddenly, Onodera felt his feet lift off the ground. Panic-stricken, he shut his eyes tight, heart palpitating wildly. Onodera felt as if he was pushed against the panel by some mysterious force, preventing him from being launched into space. His eyes flew open when he felt something touch his left hand. He glanced towards his left and caught sight of Takano's fingers interlocking with his own. Blushing furiously, he looked up to see a wide, warm smile spread across his face. As Takano gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, Onodera couldn't help but feel his fears melt away. His heartbeat, however, was still fluttering, though the cause of that was completely different from before.

When the ride finally ended, Onodera wobbled his way out, Takano tagging along behind. As Takano followed Onodera, weaving through throngs of people, he smiled fondly as he looked back on all the things they had done together that day. He felt a rush of emotions as images of Onodera popped up in his head. He couldn't have wished for the day to have gone better.

When they reached the car, Takano pounced on Onodera the moment the door slammed shut. He pulled Onodera into a deep kiss, his tongue licking Onodera's tender lips before invading his mouth, groaning in contentment. Onodera leaned into the kiss pushed against Takano's tongue with his own in a battle for dominance. Takano slid his hand under Onodera, cupping his ass as he started planting kisses around his neck, sucking gently and leaving behind trails of dark marks. Onodera moaned softly as Takano groped him through his jeans in stimulating gestures and gyrated his hips against his own. Onodera shuddered, feeling himself harden as the friction between their jeans sent chills up his spine. Takano's rough hands unzipped Onodera's pants as his skillful mouth continued moving southwards. After getting the jeans off, he slid his cold hand into Onodera's boxers, gripping his member and pumping him in rhythmic movements. Onodera gasped and mewled as Takano ran his other hand up and down his leg, caressing the inside of his thigh. When Takano's lips finally reached his hips, he circled his tongue around the tip of his manhood, emitting a moan from Onodera. He then took the head in his mouth, sucking it a few times before taking his entire length. Onodera quivered in pleasure and threw his head back as he felt the hot wetness of Takano's mouth engulf him completely. Takano began sucking strongly, making Onodera writhe helplessly beneath him. As he sucked harder and faster, he felt Onodera's hands clutch onto his raven locks, tightening their grasp on them.

"Takano-san.. stop..I'm going to…" Onodera unconsciously thrusted into Takano's talented mouth as the sound of steamy moans bounced off the walls of Takano's car. Onodera tensed, arching his back. Waves of pleasure crashed through him as he hit his orgasm, filling Takano's mouth with his seed. Onodera panted breathlessly as he hastily pulled his boxers and jeans back on.

"Wh-what are you doing! We are in a parking lot!" Onodera cried.

"Hey, I didn't hear _you _complaining!"

Onodera reddened, wracking his brain for a retort but to no avail. He folded his arms and puffed in annoyance. Takano smirked and started the car.

"You know, I didn't get to finish what I was doing, so you better repay me later."

"No way! I don't owe you anything!"

"Do it or I'll tell everyone in the office about your girly shriek incident in the haunted house!"

"If you do that I'll tell them about how you almost barfed your guts out from the spinning teacups!"

"Then I'll tell them about you nearly pissing your pants in the Gravitron!"

"Ugh!" Onodera threw his hands up in exasperation, rolling his eyes. Takano chuckled.

"You know, I'm glad you had fun though."

"T-thank you…"

"It's a pity we didn't get on the Tunnel Of Love. It's so dark and quiet, nobody will even know what we're doing." Onodera spluttered at Takano's suggestive words.

* * *

Onodera lay in bed, wide awake. Takano nuzzled his face into Onodera's chest, snoring softly. Onodera gazed at Takano for a long time, recalling the events of the day. He smiled, admiring Takano's long eyelashes and handsome face. He hadn't had such fun in a long time.

_"Thank you, Takano-san."_

"I heard that."

"!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Hi guys! Sorry it's been pretty long, I've been rather busy.. :( Anyways, let's just pretend it is currently 27th March, because that is Onodera's birthday! Yay!**

**By the way, there's a new chapter for Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! It is absolutely awesome. It's not translated to English yet but I _do_** **have a link to a website with Chinese scanlations! So for any Chinese-speaking friends out there, feel free to drop me a review or PM me!**

**Till next time, bye! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Onodera made a point of never enquiring Takano about his family. He may not be the best at detecting human emotions, to say the least, but he never failed to notice the tension that inevitably arises when such a topic is brought up. Granted, he may be overreacting. Hell, he was probably the one who caused all the tension in the first place, what with all his awkwardness. That being said, whenever a conversation was steered towards that direction, the wistful glint in Takano's eyes never escaped Onodera's vision, however well he may play it off. He knew that this was a sensitive issue, and that it was better left untouched.

But this Sunday morning, Onodera all but gravitated towards Takano's apartment. Onodera wasn't the perky type of person who could cheer people up with the simple snap of a finger or the warmth of a smile, and he knew that. What he didn't know, was why he felt obligated to keep Takano company on a Sunday, the day intended for him to cut loose and relax.

Actually, he knew why. It was the 16th of June, Father's day. Onodera had sent a quick "Happy 25th Father's Day!" to his father and received a "Thanks." in a matter of seconds. He was satisfied with that. His father treated him with a courteous detachment, and he would not prefer it any other way. Still, he felt a small jab in his heart when he read the period. One might argue that the period hardly meant anything, and that it was probably just a habit from years and years of speaking formally._ He could have at least used a smiley or something, though. _Onodera mused.

This was particularly why Onodera was standing in front of Takano's apartment door at 8 in the morning, caught between a rock and a hard place. He concluded that if he was pulling his hair out over a tiny little dot at the end of his father's reply, he could only imagine how Takano felt. _Bastard's probably not even awake yet, _Onodera thought. _How stupid will I look knocking on his apartment door at 8am, just for me to find out that I had interrupted his sleep and that he hardly gave a thought about today? _And with that, Onodera turned on his heel, ready to leave.

Just as he was about to take a step back towards his apartment, he heard Takano's door open with a click. Onodera froze, his eyes slowly directing themselves towards Takano. Takano stared at him blankly, his raven hair wildly disheveled.

"Whatcha doing here?" Takano questioned.

"Oh! Uhh… nothing, just… checking to see if I got any mail. Why are _you _up so early?" Onodera made a terribly failed attempt at lying, and both of them were well aware of that.

"Just wanted to see you, go over to your apartment." Takano raised a suspicious brow at Onodera's poorly constructed lie, but decided to drop it. The poor guy didn't deserve to be hassled early in the morning. He'd leave it for later.

Now, on any other day, Onodera would stumble over his words, reject Takano, and slam the door in his face unforgivingly, without a moment of hesitance. But today, he thought otherwise. Onodera walked towards his apartment, swung his door wide open and glanced back at Takano. Takano seemed to be caught by surprise, and honestly, Onodera felt the same way. After coming to the conclusion that Onodera was probably still half-asleep, Takano took his chance and hurried into his apartment.

"Good to see that your apartment isn't a complete shithole. Yet." Takano sauntered around Onodera's apartment, leaning in towards the floor to inspect the cleanliness of it.

"I… I couldn't let one weekend of my hard work go to waste, now could I?" Onodera mumbled.

"That's good." Takano smiled. Onodera felt his heart skip a beat. It wasn't common to see Takano smile genuinely.

"A—anyways… What do we do now?"

"I'm hungry. But first…" Takano dove forward and planted a chaste kiss upon Onodera's lips.

"Now, let's take a look at your fridge." Takano announced, clasping his hands behind his head and heading towards the refrigerator. Onodera stood rooted to the ground, still in a daze. When he came to terms with what had just occurred, he slapped both hands on his mouth, emerald eyes considerably widened, exclaiming a muffled, "You sneaky bastard!"

While he was still recovering from the remnants of Takano's kiss, he heard the fridge door open and a thought struck his head.

"Don't open the—" Onodera yelped, knowing that it was too late.

"I thought I told you… _not_ to stock up on energy drinks and instant food?" Takano reprimanded, pointing towards a fridge full of neatly stacked convenient store lunches, energy drinks and instant food.

"N—no! You're not getting the full picture!" Onodera dashed towards the Takano and pulled out the humidity drawer of the fridge, meant for storing vegetables.

"Look! Healthy stuff!" Onodera pointed towards the contents of the drawer, which was a single celery stick. A giant fake smile plastered to his face, Onodera stared at Takano for a few seconds, despite knowing that he would not relent.

"You… idiot." Takano enveloped half of his face with his right palm; eyes closed, and shook his head slowly. The corner of his lips, however, quirked upwards as he whispered, "So fucking cute…"

"Huh?" Onodera asked; he wasn't sure if he had heard Takano wrongly.

"Nothing. Come on, we're going to my apartment." Takano declared, slamming the fridge door, grabbing Onodera by the wrist and dragged him to his own apartment.

* * *

It was already late afternoon and Takano had not seemed to exhibit any sort behavior that could be considered out of the ordinary, to Onodera's relief. Yet, he still felt a little surprised that Takano had outright stated that he had wanted to see Onodera in the morning, not to mention a little content as well. Just a little bit. He knew that Takano was affected by today but he didn't have any excuse of bringing it up, especially since Takano was acting as he would any other day. Just as his thoughts boggled up his mind, Onodera heard Takano's voice.

"Onodera, help me get the blue coloured folder from my closet, an ex-author wants me to check something." Takano was lying on the couch when he received a text message from one of his previous authors. He was dialing a number on his phone as he asked Onodera.

Onodera would have told Takano to get it himself and reminded him that he wasn't his errand boy, if he wasn't already on the phone with the mystery author, his chivalrous façade activated. Onodera rolled his eyes and grumbled softly as he strolled into Takano's room.

_God damn, this place is clean as a whistle, _Onodera thought, feeling slightly embarrassed. He flung open the closet door and spotted the blue folder almost immediately. In a hurry to pull the folder out, he failed to notice the small shoebox sitting atop it. As he retrieved the folder, the box followed suit, flying out the closet and crashing on the floor.

"Damn it!" Onodera cursed, resting the folder on Takano's bed as he picked the box up. _Why does he keep a shoebox in the closet anyway?! _Onodera was about to stuff the box back in the closet when he spotted the tiny corner of an envelope sticking out of the box. His curiosity piqued.

Darting his eyes over to the living room, he saw Takano blabbering his mouth off with the ex-author on the phone. He exhaled a breath he wasn't even aware he had held. He lifted the lid of the box slowly. The envelope was the only thing in the box.

_Takano_ was written in neat penmanship, the only word on the envelope. It didn't look like a love letter—or at least, Onodera didn't think so—it wasn't filled to the edges with hearts, nor was it sealed with a kiss. He realised that the envelope was still sealed. Takano had yet to open it.

_Should I… he hasn't even read it yet… _Onodera pondered. _Ah, hell!_ Onodera went for it and gently opened the envelope, mindful of not tearing it. Enclosed were a folded, handwritten letter, and a picture.

* * *

_Masamune, _

_I have watched you grow from a little boy to the charming young man you are today. I am extremely proud to witness how far you have come and how much you have achieved. _

_I'm sorry for not giving you the attention you deserved as a child. Your mother and I, we were not meant to be. We were arranged to marry each other by our parents. Your mother and I had our own separate lives, and because of them, we have neglected you. It was only a matter of time before we got divorced, and we all knew that. Love cannot be forced._

_You are not aware of this, but I was present at your high school graduation. It was one of the proudest moments of my life to see you go up on stage and accept your certificate. It was also one of the most depressing moments of my life because you did not look at all content to have graduated. _

_Masamune, I'm deeply sorry for being an incompetent father. I know that the damage I have done cannot be repaired, but please know that I will always care for you. Now you are a man, and I trust you to make the right choices in your life, and learn from my mistakes._

* * *

_Regards, Saga _

Onodera folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. Re-sealing it, he put it back into the shoebox. If only his curiosity hadn't gotten to him. Onodera felt awful. He remembered Takano saying that his father was not his biological one. He remembered how Takano had a cat to keep him company the only things his parents had done at home was fight. He remembered the glint in Takano's eyes whenever such topics were brought up. He remembered how the envelope was sealed and untouched before he had opened it. _I am a terrible person… _Onodera reflected upon his reckless act and guilt welled up within him. He rested the box on his lap as he sat on Takano's bed. He stared at the box, the words in the envelope repeatedly flashing in his mind.

"Onodera? What's taking you so long?" he heard Takano call in the distance. He shot up, glanced down at the box and went into panic mode. He stood up anxiously, not knowing what to do. His mind was still in a haze.

When Takano entered the room, Onodera was standing up, shoebox in his hand. _Shit._

"Umm… there's an envelope in here…" Onodera spoke, his eyes glazed over.

"Oh, yeah… that's from my dad. Just leave it in the closet." Takano said, picking up the blue folder and exiting the room nonchalantly.

"U—um! Don't… don't you want to read it?" Onodera asked, surprised at Takano's calmness.

"No, it's okay. I hardly care for what he has to say."

"B—but…"

"Listen, if I wanted to, I would have opened it years ago." Takano interrupted with an assertive tone. His gaze turned stone cold as he turned and walked towards the living room again. Onodera remained in Takano's room. His chest constricted painfully, green eyes inflicted with hurt. He felt suffocated. For the second time in a day, he was caught between a rock and a hard place.

* * *

When Onodera finally exited Takano's room, he was ready to admit what he had done. He was ready for Takano to be royally pissed, scream at him, kick him out of his apartment and never talk to him again. It took him a long time and a lot of courage, but he was ready. What he wasn't ready for was what happened when he walked towards Takano.

"I'm sorry for being unreasonable," Takano pulled Onodera into a warm hug. Onodera felt the knots in his stomach begin to untangle as he melted into Takano's arms. He hugged back. "I just didn't wanna talk about it, you know? Especially today."

This realization hit Onodera like a ton of bricks. He had completely forgotten that it was Father's Day. _I feel even shittier now, _he thought. Takano pulled him onto the couch, still embracing him tightly.

They spent what seemed like hours cuddling on the couch. As they were doing so, a million thoughts raced through Onodera's head.

_One day I'll tell him. Things might get ugly and he might never want to see me again. But that's okay. I can't tell him now._

_Not today._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review/favourite! :D**

** I****t has been so long! Sorry for being so late, I have been busy, and also I've had no inspiration at all! Father's Day was Sunday, and I recently watched an episode of The Big Bang Theory involving Howard's dad and just got this idea. It's not really fluffy or sweet or awwwww, but I felt like writing it ****J**

**P.S. You wouldn't BELIEVE how long it took me to find that chapter where Takano mentioned his father was not his biological one. Hours! Till next time, bye! :D**


End file.
